Saphira and Thorn
by Calkulater
Summary: Saphira finds a mate, but will she accept him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, the normal stuff:** I don't own Eragon or Eldest or any of the major or minor characters contained within. Christopher Paolini does, and he probably always will. I do however own this particular fanfic, so don't steal my work, even if you paraphrase.

This story is copyright (c) 2007 by me, Calkulater, so no stealing!

I welcome friendly flames, as long as you don't openly insult my work. I just need critiquing so I can do better the next time I write a story.

Saphira and Thorn

A Dragon-Sized Love Story

"WHY?" Eragon shouted. "Why does she have to be separated from me? It's not like I'll have a hundred male dragons attacking me whenever I'm with her! Let alone one dragon!"

"Saphira must be separated from you when she's in heat or she'll never attract a male. Even if she did, if you were killed by the male, she would die, along with any eggs that might have been fertilized!" retaliated Glaedr in his booming voice. "She must also be left alone during the courting _and_ mating process, or the egg cells will never even be released from her ovaries, and the male may be scared into leaving her. She needs time, Eragon, so do not worry. The only risk for dragons in the mating is simply the risk of not pulling out of the Dive of Courting in time."

"Fine, but I still hate being away from her. Can I even _see_ her during the courting?" Eragon asks.

"NO! If she is not completely alone during the egg laying process, she will not lay and the eggs will die. If she gets distracted even by her mate, the eggs may not survive. You must _not_ go anywhere near her until she comes for you, and you must also not try to contact her with your mind, whether hers is closed or not."

"But…"

"Eragon… You must trust me and heed my words. She is the last female dragon in existence, and we cannot afford to lose her through your own stupid actions!" Glaedr started quietly, and got near screaming at the end when he says this.

"Okay… Um, Glaedr…?"

"Yes, Eragon, what is it now?"

"You will not try to be her mate, will you?" Eragon asked almost in a whisper.

"No, Eragon, I have already been mated, and even if I was still a virgin, I am too old to mate Saphira. I would probably crash in the courting dive, and that would be bad now, wouldn't it? Also, I'm too big to mount her, I'd crush her before… well, you know." Glaedr blushed hot enough to cause Eragon to sweat at this.

"I see… Well, bye then, I'll see you at magic training," Eragon said and started to walk away.

"Eragon," Glaedr said sternly, "I mean it. If you go anywhere near her, try to contact her—he paused for emphasis—she could be killed. If she dies because of you, I will not hesitate to kill you. I'm sorry, but I cannot have the extinction of my race because a stubborn teen would not heed my words."

Eragon almost pissed his pants when he saw the evil eye from Glaedr. "Y… Yes, sir!" he stammered. Eragon could've outrun an Olympian on his way back to his tree house.

Saphira flew slowly over the forest, looking for prey. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap below her. She dove silently down, killing her prey—a wild pig—with a combination of impact and a cut spinal cord.

As she flew back to the cave, she suddenly felt a very strange sensation touch her mind. A stray Elf, trying to contact her, maybe? No, she knew only Eragon and other riders could even make her _feel_ a mindspeak. And besides, Glaedr told her that Eragon wouldn't contact her for the next month or so, unless he or she was in grave danger.

She landed at her cave, and went to lie down in her nest, built only yesterday. As she bit into her catch, she began to ponder the recent events of her life.

Just a week ago, she was flying back from her dragon training when Glaedr told her a surprising fact: She'd been going into estrus every 6 months on the nose ever since she'd been 6 months old. She nearly fell out of the sky at this.

"Well, if I've been in heat so many times, how come I haven't been assaulted by males?" Saphira asked.

"Well, until you came to the forest, there haven't been any male dragons close enough to you to smell your scent. Good thing, too, because if there had been, Eragon—and because of it, you—would have died by now. You haven't been far enough away from humans to prevent their deaths until just recently. Now, though, it's very important that you listen to what I tell you."

"And what…?"

"In about 2 weeks, you will go into heat again. Don't worry about me, I'm too old to be driven into mating frenzy by your scent, but the other males within about 500 miles of you will be driven wild enough to level entire forests if they don't find you. Luckily Galbatorix's dragon is locked in his castle, with no air vents, so He won't try to mate you. However, I've sensed that another male has hatched recently, I believe you have met him…?"

"Yes, his name is Thorn and Murtagh rides him."

"Ahh, I see. Well, he probably will not be restrained so he might actually try to mate you. Do not resist him, his genes do not pass on any evil that Murtagh and Galbatorix may have taught him, and he will not act evil when he mates you. If he is the last dragon on this planet that will take you, you must accept him, understand?" Glaedr said sternly.

"Yes, but will I enjoy being mated?"

"It is the best feeling there is for a dragon, other than finally finding a rider," Glaedr said with a shine to his cataract-glazed eyes.

Saphira knew she would accept any male that came for her, but whether they would be mates for life…

While Saphira had been pondering, she didn't notice that she had started to smell. It was a good smell, like a combination of rosemary leaves and those chewy cookies your mom always made for your birthday. In fact, the only thing that she knew was different was the fact that her sex had started to swell, and become purple (red blood + blue scales), almost like a flag to a potential mate.

_Well, that flag would certainly come in handy in getting my mate warmed up!_, and Saphira, without knowing it, had thought her first real dirty thought of her life. Oh, she had lost her virginity to Eragon long ago, in fact, almost to this day, 2 years had passed since. This was a secret between her and him; it could be fatal if anyone found out. Someone nearly did.

The thing is, Eragon is a Dracophiliac, and he would do anything to mate with a dragon. Saphira found this out pretty suddenly, when she and Eragon were in the Hadarac, Brom was on another scouting mission, and she and Eragon were all alone. Of course, Eragon asked Saphira if she loved him. I mean, _loved_ him. Saphira obviously said yes, and well, Eragon initiated the foreplay.

_**Flashback-------**_

Saphira was laying in the cool sand in the sunset's waning light. Eragon was sitting under the shelter of her wing when he suddenly piped up with a strange question.

"Saphira, do you love me? Not like family love, I mean like romantic love."

"Well, Eragon, I'd love you for just being my rider, but the truth is, I've been wanting to ask the same thing."

Eragon didn't say anything, he just reached around to behind her tail and flicked. Not a very hard flick, more like a light grazing. Of course, Saphira felt an incredible feeling, one that she'd never felt before. That one flick caused her to breathe heavy, and go into a sort of premature mating frenzy. Her voice turned husky and soft (in her mind, she couldn't talk out loud of course), and she simply said to Eragon, "Oh, so you want to play dirty, eh?"

Of course, Eragon didn't take much to warm up, either. Hell, he was turned on by Saphira's graceful body anyways. He practically had a small puddle of precum in his pants from just looking at Saphira. He ripped his clothes off and Saphira took to admiring his body.

"I'd always wondered what you looked like naked," she said. Lifting her rear leg, she flagged her sex to Eragon. "So this is what you want?" she whispered into Eragon's mind. By now, Eragon had almost creamed, and was practically drooling. He was begging. Like a dog. Huge eyes, on his knees, hands curled down in front of his chest, he was begging for it.

So Saphira whispered so quietly, his mind almost couldn't pickup the message, "Well then, come get me." Eragon ran over to her and started lapping. Like a dog. He wasn't hungry that night there was so much dragon juice from Saphira.

By the time her pretty hind scales were all clean; Saphira's eyes were glazed over, her wings stretched so taut they were almost tearing, and her tale drilling holes in the ground. Obviously Eragon knew what he was doing. But then…

He just stopped. Out of nowhere, he just quit licking Saphira's clit. Saphira practically rose the dead with her scream, "More, Eragon, give me _more!_" Eragon was happy to oblige. He rammed into her, breaking through her hymen with one push. Saphira had a painful moment, if she ever found a mate, what would he think, and then, it was gone in a flash when Eragon thrust into her again.

After only 3 thrusts, Eragon felt his climax coming on. Saphira was already there, it just hadn't happened yet due to the dragon's ability to hold back until the male came. So Eragon was on a mad dash to the finish, with Saphira panting like, you guessed it, a dog. A huge, blue dog with wings and scales, but a dog nonetheless.

Eragon thrust one last time, pulled all the way out, and rammed back into his Dragon. He then proceeded to explode. As soon as the first drop hit the inside of Saphira's pussy, she immediately tensed up so much you could hear her ribs popping, and she clamped Eragon's dick so hard he thought it would get squeezed off. (Damn, Dragons got it good!)

As soon as that first contraction hit Saphira's pleasure center in her brain, she squealed so high it broke some windows in a village a hundred miles away. This squeal along with her orgasm lasted a good five minutes. Eragon's was a close second, at about 4.5 minutes, but Saphira was so enthralled she didn't even notice Brom riding up from the distance until about a minute after she stopped screaming. She bellowed into Eragon's mind, "ERAGON! GET DRESSED AND HURRY UP! BROM'S COMING!"

Eragon gets a migraine her sending is so loud. But he jumps to his feet and lunges for his clothes. Saphira proceeds to lick her pussy clean, setting off another climax from her sensitive clit. Luckily, she only tenses up but still gets clean. Eragon has all his stuff on just in time to see Brom slow to a stop and jump off his horse.

"Eragon, the urgals are coming! Get your shit and let's go now!" Brom shouted at him.

_**-------End Flashback**_

Meanwhile, 400 miles away, a dragon named Thorn was thrashing about so much he nearly leveled a guard tower. Murtagh thinks, "_What the hell…? He's never acted like this before!!_" A guard yells to Murtagh to keep his dragon quiet.

Murtagh bellows at Thorn to try and stop him from thrashing against his chains. All of a sudden, a huge chunk of the ground just lifts and Thorn shakes his chains off and flies away. No goodbyes, nothing. Just flies away.

Murtagh wonders if maybe it was something he did.

Already 100 miles away from the tower, Thorn is in a mating frenzy from Saphira's scent. He's flying faster than never before. He finally gets close enough to send a message to his in-heat mate. "_I'm coming for you, my mate!_" 300 miles away, Saphira hears him and replies "_I see. Well then, meet me in the skies!_" and with that, she leaps off the edge of her cave and takes to the air.

A mere 48 miles from Saphira's cave, the Elven dug cave in which Glaedr is laying is suddenly permeated by a very arousing smell for him. He thinks, "_Damn, I thought I was too old for that to affect me! Oh well, might as well make the most of it!_" And as he gets up to move into a more private chamber, a female elf sits in the shadows…

**End**

Well, you know what to do. Review!!

BTW, If you liked that little flashback scene, you'll love the next couple of chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character except Saraha the Elf and Aura the Dragon.

This story is copyright (c) 2007 by me, Calkulater, so no stealing!

Chapter 2

Saphira Meets Thorn

Thorn mindspeaks to Saphira, _"My name is Thorn of Murtagh, what is your name?"_ and Saphira replies, _"Thorn is it? I like that name. My name is Saphira of Eragon."_ She privately tells herself that Glaedr was right.

"_So, Thorn, tell me how bad you want this, and you just might get it!"_ Saphira said.

"_Why tell when I can show?"_ Thorn yells into her mind. He then flies straight towards her, and when he sees her, he backwings and says,_ "YOU! Your rider is mine's enemy. However, I have not seen any reason to follow those evil ways around you."_

Saphira thinks to herself again, "Wow, Glaedr was right! Thorn seems like a great dragon!"

"_Well, Thorn, I see no reason to be hostile to my own race, let alone the last male on Alagaesia! Now, let's get down to business."_

"_Yes, let's."_

Thorn dived for Saphira, instincts taking over. Saphira pulled into a climb, Thorn close behind. They climbed above the clouds, almost until they could not breathe. Suddenly Saphira flipped in mid-air, her instincts also taking over. By now, Thorn was driven so wild by Saphira's trailing scent that he almost took her there. But he controlled himself.

Saphira and Thorn dove, belly to belly, reaching supersonic speed, until at the very last moment they broke out of the dive, the courting ritual completed. Saphira immediately turned toward her cave, with Thorn racing towards her full-tilt.

A short time later, Saphira landed wordlessly and ran over to her recently built nest. Thorn landed, and almost fell over from Saphira's scent; it was so strong in her cave.

Saphira repeats what she said to Eragon all that time ago._ "So this is what you want?"_

Thorn huffs in anticipation at what he knows will happen next.

"_Well then, come get me."_

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the cave, Glaedr sits in his deepest, most private chamber. He is too old to be driven into mating frenzy, but he is still very aroused from Saphira's scent.

_It's been so long…_, he thinks. _I only wish I were young enough to mate with her…_ At this, he thinks what it would be like to be young again, to have his own mate. He remembers his mate, a deep green dragon with some blueish hues named Aura. He remembers when she took him for the first time, how good it felt to finally have one of his own kind. She'd been a very beautiful dragon, one never matched by another in his opinion. Until that fateful day…

_**-------Flashback**_

It had been only 3 months since they had mated the first time, and only a week since their first offspring had hatched. Luckily, the elves had let them keep their first batch of eggs, a small clutch of 3.

The little ones were asleep in the rear chamber, the one he is sitting in as he has this memory. Him and Aura were laying in another chamber, this one with more room, and a beautiful view of the lake. Glaedr and Aura were just telling each other about their lives up until now. Aura told him that she'd never had it so good until she'd met him, and Glaedr leaned over to kiss her.

Their tongues jockeying for position in one another's mouths, they rolled around in their bed in the evening's cool blue light. Aura was not in heat, but female dragons have the ability to release their scent for their mates. So she did. As soon as Glaedr smelled his mate, he told her, _"Do we have to? We've mated at least 3 times today!"_

"_Oh, you males are so easy to get. I can make you beg for it, even if you didn't really want me."_ Aura said.

"_And who said I didn't want to?" _

"_You did."_ Aura bit down lightly on Glaedr's tongue when she said that.

"_So you want to play dirty, eh? Well, let's go."_ He said, and walked to the window. He leaped off the edge and said to Aura, _"I'll meet you in the sky for my treat!"_

"Males… They're so predictable!" Aura thought to herself and took off. _"But first, you owe me for last time you made me look for you!"_

"_Well then, SURPRISE!"_ He silently caught up behind her, flew right over her, and pinned her wings to her sides.

"_Hey, no fair! You're way bigger than me!" _Aura shouted at her mate.

"_Well, I'm not the one making males go wild with my scent!"_ And he flipped her over in mid air, simultaneously flipping onto his back and flying upside down. They looked into each other's eyes, and they both said at the same time, _"I love you."_

Glaedr entered his mate in mid air, his mate's vagina squelching. He knew his mate liked it rough, so he immediately repeated the action, though not fully withdrawing. Aura went rigid with the incredible pleasure her mate was causing her. If Glaedr had not been flying under her, she would have fallen. Glaedr was nearly in the same state, but could control his wings enough to keep them in the air. He thrust again, his mate shuddering with the incredible pleasure.

Aura managed to tell her mate, _"You… You are evil!"_

This only caused him to redouble his efforts into being as rough as possible. He pulled into a backwards dive, making his mate hug him tighter. When he reached the bottom of his dive, he pulled up so quick that the g forces rammed him into his mate.

"_Do you like my method? I thought it up last night just for you,"_ Glaedr said. Aura merely licked his neck, her tongue the only thing not taut with pleasure.

He had reached the top of his ascent, and Aura was nearly pulled out of his arms due to the g's. He started another dive, ramming himself in on the way down this time. He pulled out, only to have her pressed back onto him by the g's at the bottom. This continued for another five times, and then he could feel himself nearing completion. He maneuvered into a large loop, reaching his climax at the very top of the loop.

Aura roared her incredible pleasure into the night air, her mate exploding into her, she clamping down on him with every muscle she had. They went through at least twenty circles in the air before they were finally done. As Glaedr came to the near top of his loop, he pulled out and turned for home.

"_Aura, my mate, you must wake up now, or I cannot land."_ Glaedr told her, sending a brightly colored rainbow into her mind to wake her.

"_Glaedr?"_ Aura asked.

"_Yes, my love?"_

"_You are incredible." _Aura said this with an air of finality.

It was the last thing she would ever say to him.

The next morning, Glaedr woke up to find his mate gone. "Must be on a hunt. Such a dedicated mother!" He thought to himself.

He tried to contact her, but all he got in response was a faint trickle of thought.

"_Aura, are you okay?"_ She did not reply, but the trickle did seem to get stronger.

"_Aura! Speak to me!"_ When he got no reply, he knew something was wrong. Aura was normally very eager to speak to him.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, oh no, oh no." He thought to himself. He quietly bugled a note of despair. He knew that the only thing that could make her be like that was injury or capture. Since they lived in the middle of the forest, she must have been injured.

He cracked the cave floor he took off so fast. His claws dug little holes in the rock. He flew like never before, shouting with his mind, _"It's ok, Aura, I'm coming to help you! Try not to move; whatever injured you might not hurt you more if it thinks you are dead." _

He heard a very faint response, _"Gal… Galbator…"_ and the trickle stopped. Glaedr roared loudly enough to be heard for several hundred miles, and loud enough to scare elven children in the village 87 miles away. He knew that the only person that could ever be evil enough to kill a dragon was Galbatorix. He knew that if he ever saw Galbatorix again, he would kill him or die trying, whether the man killed his mate or not.

He found her body chained to a large boulder, her body mutilated almost beyond recognition by whatever monster—whether biped or animal—had killed her. He slashed the chains from her body and took off again, tears of silver raining the ground below and forming a garden of crystal in the forest.

He took her body to the patch of ground where they had first mated; about four miles east of the cave, right next to the lake where they would swim after each other, and dive deep down to strengthen their love. It was also here where she'd had the first pains of labor, and had needed Glaedr to fly her home.

He buried her there, and cried for a long time, he did not know how long it was. Little did he know, another of a dragon's unknown powers was taking effect there, for his tears turned her grave to a garden of crystal, a memorial to her for eternity, an amazing sight to behold. He said some ancient words, putting a spell on her grave so nothing could ever damage the tomb.

He might have stayed longer, but he could feel the faint thoughts of his offspring, so he flew off to his cave.

The inscription on the tomb said,

Aura the Dragon,

Loving mate,

Dedicated mother,

A perfect soul.

_**-------End Flashback**_

Glaedr had a tear in his eye from the memory. That was over five hundred years ago, and all his children were long dead, but the memory was as vivid as if it were yesterday.

But the memory did not stop his arousal from the scent. He knew he could not come out of the cave until he either did something about it or Saphira stopped giving off her scent, which if she didn't find a mate, could take a month. He looked at his throbbing dick and thought, "I'm going to have to do something about that soon…" He reached down to stroke himself when he heard a slight noise.

"WHO'S THERE?" He bellowed in his mind. Someone shouted, "Ahhh! My head! Did you have to tell me that so loud?"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" he told her.

"I saw your… problem… earlier today, and well, I've always wanted to, ah, 'help' a dragon in need…" she trailed off at the end.

"And what makes you think you can help me with this?"

"Well, I know more about dragons than you think, and I know that your problem won't go away unless you reach orgasm, and I also know that a dragon's paw is not very comfortable for that purpose."

"Well, biped, show yourself." The elf moved from the shadows.

"My name Is Saraha, I'm a bit of a dracophile, and I've never actually seen a male dragon, let alone been with one."

Little did she know that Glaedr had a dark side when it came to sex. He'd actually been that way since his rider had seen him with an erection one day, and had "taken care of it". Ever since, any time someone was brave enough to ask him for a good time, he'd get a strange glint in his eye.

Like the one he had now.

"Well, Saraha the elf, you sound like you want something from me." Glaedr said this with an aura of darkness surrounding the mindthought. "I suggest you get to it, slave, before I change my mind!" He said this with as much menace as anyone has ever heard from a dragon in over a thousand years.

**End**

Don't you hate that I haven't gotten to the mating yet? Well, I'm getting to it!

Well, Review it!

If you want to know about the time Glaedr's rider served him, it will be in a coming chapter. If I like those reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any character in this story except Saraha the elf and Aura the dragon.

This story is copyright (c) 2007 by me, Calkulater, so no stealing!

This chapter contains Dracophiliac sex.

Chapter 3

Saphira's First Time

Saphira was laid out in front of her mate, her purple sex exposed to the air. Thorn was paralyzed. He'd practically dreamed of Saphira since he'd seen her for the very first time. Now, when he was about to get what he'd hoped for all this time, he couldn't move.

"_Well, don't keep me waiting, Thorn! I know you want this!"_ Saphira released as much of her scent as she could. This of course, made Thorn come close to his climax without even touching his dick.

Driven even wilder than he already was by Saphira's scent, he rammed himself into her, his entire 2-yard pole disappearing between Saphira's purple lips with a loud squelch. He didn't care that he was already close to his climax, he just wanted pussy, and he wanted it now.

It only took 2 thrusts for him to orgasm, his dick throbbing, growing and shrinking in time to Saphira's contractions. They roared their love for each other, and French kissed until they were gasping for air. They were both so frenzied by now that this went on for a good ten minutes. When Thorn finally stopped gushing his seed, with Saphira still squeezing him softly, he knew that they were mates for life, enemy or not. "If our rider's don't like it, that's their problem and not ours," he thought to himself.

Saphira was too exhausted to move, her energy spent from her massive orgasm. So she asked Thorn to go hunt for them, to "bring back some food for the family," as she put it.

"_Yes, my love. I will go hunt for you and our developing children."_ Thorn said as he slowly withdrew from inside her, Sorry that it was over so soon. Saphira had already fallen asleep, with what Thorn thought was the most beautiful draconic look on her face. As he leaped off the cliff, he wondered how their life would be, two enemies brought together by love. He knew it couldn't be bad. At least, not _too_ bad.

A few miles away in Glaedr's cave, the Elf had the enormous gold dragon on his back, writhing underneath her, mumbling in a foreign language. She was pleasuring him, which is pretty hard to do when you've got a 15-foot dick. She'd lick up and down its length, then straddle the huge member and slide forward and back, grinding with the help of her own lube juice. She already came at least ten times, but the dragon had incredible staying power. Or so she thought.

You see, Glaedr had been on the edge after about her second orgasm. He'd just been muttering ancient words to keep him there this entire time; he was enjoying it so much. He hadn't had this good of a time for at least 40 years. "I might just have to keep her on the job," he thought. "Hell, once I teach her some of my own tricks, I might just have to pay her if she keeps it up like this!"

The Elf kept at it for another fifteen minutes and grinding through another twelve orgasms. "Glaedr, how much longer are you going to hold back? I can't do this much longer!" She screamed this at him, in the throes of another powerful orgasm. In response, Glaedr told her, "Shut up, elf! I'll come when I'm good and ready!" He decided to wait only a little longer, then he'd let her have it.

Five minutes later, Glaedr decided he'd had enough. He nearly screamed through his mind into hers, "Saraha! I'm getting close! Start sucking!" With that, the elf got off his rod and walked to the head, she sat down in front of it and started licking and sucking it, poking her tongue into the hole. Glaedr stopped mumbling his words and started into a low growl that got near snarling as she sucked and probed him to completion.

After only about ten seconds of this, Glaedr's dick throbbed once, twice… a white burning glob shot onto Saraha's chest, and Glaedr's dick started throbbing for real this time. He curled up almost into a ball; with the elf at the center getting covered by his cum. Glaedr was exploding just like when he'd lost his virginity to Aura. The stuff was coming out in such volume that it started a sort of cumfall down his sides.

Saraha was only slightly impressed by the amount of cum squirting out of the rod in front of her; she'd known that a dragon his size could produce almost twice as much in a single orgasm as there was now. But Glaedr was old, and he was lucky he could still have a good time at all. Though that didn't disguise the fact that she was now thoroughly covered in dragon spooge, and there was a good sized puddle of it on the ground, let alone Glaedr's own belly.

He was still going strong, but it was starting to slow down. She wondered how the hell a female dragon could hold all that cum. Then again, if her pussy was as big as his dick, it just might work. She cupped her hands under his dick, and drank it. She actually thought it tasted quite pleasant. She then had the crazy idea of trying to fit him inside her.

"Glaedr? I'm going to try and fit you inside me," she told him. Still spurting cum, she fitted her soaking clit to his head and pushed. Surprisingly, he slipped right in, one of the magical properties of dragon cum, she guessed. Of course, he was still squirting, and it sprayed from her pussy in a huge cone pattern. The combination of the pressure of his ejaculate and the heat made her orgasm almost immediately.

After an amazing 10 minutes, he was finally slowing down enough to lie back down from his curled position. Now Saraha was impressed. There was so much semen on the ground and her body that it seemed like it had been raining cum. "I guess you could say it WAS raining cum," she thought to herself with a chuckle.

Glaedr mumbled some ancient words to clean up his cave, and all the cum just disappeared. Saraha looked impressed.

"What?" Glaedr asked her, sounding like a schoolboy caught picking his nose.

"I'm just amazed at the amount of semen you put out!" she exclaimed. "Can I stay with you and be your sex slave?" she asked him.

Glaedr looked surprised, then he chuckled and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact you can. I was going to ask the same of you." And with that he dropped off to sleep, his energy spent from the massive orgasm.

"Heh, some dragon you are," Saraha said before falling asleep on his stomach.

Thorn flew over the forest in search of prey. As he circled over the lake, he felt a twinge of thought from something. He didn't know what it was; it couldn't be Saphira since she was so out that he couldn't wake her no matter what he tried. So he dismissed the thought to the back of his mind for later.

He heard some movement in the brush far below. He pulled into a dive just like Saphira did only a few days ago. He crashed through the trees to see nothing was there. He took off again, and dove into the lake after he saw a large fish jump. He came up with an enormous catfish, fully a yard and a half long. As he turned for home, he tried to contact Saphira. Still getting nothing from her, he knew she must have still been out cold.

Hovering over the ledge in front of their cave, he dropped the fish in front of the opening. He touched down and walked inside the cave only to see that Saphira wasn't there.

"_Saphira? Where are you?" _Thorn asked her. When he got no response, he said, _"That's not funny Saphira. I know you can hear me! Come out of your hiding, I have brought some food home for you."_

Saphira was actually still in the cave, Thorn just didn't see her. In fact, she hadn't moved since she'd fallen asleep some time ago. Her body had actually blended in to the cave, making her seem invisible.

Thorn stopped to listen for telltale signs of her being there. He heard a faint snore coming from the cave, but he knew that nobody was in there…

He walked into the cave as quiet as he could. The noise was definitely coming from the cave. He walked over to the source and saw… nothing? So he nudged the invisible noise and felt Saphira's body was there. "That's strange…" he thought.

"_SAPHIRA! WAKE UP!" _He bellowed, right next to where her head should be. Suddenly Saphira's body just appeared out of nowhere and she jumped to her feet, snarling.

When she saw Thorn, she said _"Oh, it's you. Have you brought back food for us?"_ Thorn just stood there with a surprised look on his face. _"What?"_

"_You were invisible before I woke you up! How did you do that?"_ He asked her.

"_Oh, you didn't know about that? It's one of a mated female's defense mechanisms. After female dragons mate, we fall into a deep sleep, and are totally defenseless, so our bodies take on the image of our surroundings. I don't even know exactly how it works, otherwise I'd learn how to do it when I was awake, too," _she explained.

"_Well, I have brought a large fish for us to eat. I hope you like it! I took a bite out of it on the way back, it tastes pretty good."_

"_I actually do like fish. Thank you."_

They walked out of the cave together and Thorn slashed open the fish. He picked out a tasty morsel for Saphira and gave it to her. She quickly chewed and swallowed it, giving Thorn a nod of approval. Thorn then started eating the fish too. The two dragons were touching each other's snouts the entire time, looking into each other's eyes.

"_I love you, Thorn. I hope our riders approve of this, or we might never see each other again,"_ Saphira told him.

"_I love you too. If Murtagh does not like us being together, I will leave him just for you. I know Eragon will understand, he has a good heart."_ Thorn nuzzled Saphira's neck, Saphira doing the same. They both knew that if either's rider did not approve, then they would leave to live on their own.

As they ate their meal in the sunset's orange light, they both knew it to be true.

Well, you know what to do! Review!

More Saphira and Thorn sex to come, next chapter won't have any flashbacks or "meanwhile's".

But I'll only write more if I get good reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any character in this story except Saraha the elf and Aura the dragon.

This story is copyright (c) 2007 by me, Calkulater, so no stealing!

Chapter 4

Saphira's Dream

Saphira awoke with a startle. It was still dark outside the cave. She'd been dreaming about places and things that she had never seen before, but only wished that she'd really been there. Thorn was snoring (loudly) a few feet away from her. _"I wondered why I kept hearing rumbles in my dreams…"_ she thought. _"He's so cute when he's asleep."_

Thorn was oblivious to her observations, lost in a deep dreamless slumber. The enormous red dragon was lying on his back with his neck curled around near his shoulder, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and forming a puddle of drool. His tail was twitching, and a foot would occasionally twitch. The very tip of his enormous member was poking out of its sheath, making Saphira chuckle to herself.

Saphira walked over to the mouth of the cave and looked out over the forest. She loved being out here with nobody to bug her, and Thorn always ready to please. She wondered if she was beginning to get a bit spoiled. Unfortunately, she knew she might not see this sight very much once she went back to civilization. Hopefully Murtagh would understand and let them be together. She knew Eragon would, but with Murtagh and Thorn being under Galbatorix's control, they might never see each other again once this was over.

A shooting star streamed across the sky. Saphira wished that Thorn could stay with her. She then walked over to where Thorn was sleeping and nuzzled his chin. She lay down next to him, pressing as close as she could to him without waking him up. She mumbled that she loved him in the ancient language and closed her eyes.

Thorn awoke silently and without moving. He felt Saphira lying up next to him. He silently wrapped his wing around them both and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Thorn woke up to find that they were in the same position as before. He just laid there against his mate and thought about how he was going to get Murtagh to let them stay together. Suddenly, he had a terrible thought: _"If Galbatorix learns about us being together, he will use me to get to her! I must not tell anyone about this until I know she is safe from me."_

He nuzzled Saphira's neck and growled softly near where her ear should be to wake her up. Saphira woke with a startle, but Thorn was prepared for the sudden appearance of her blue form. He'd wrapped his wing tighter around her so she wouldn't jump up again like last time. _"Saphira, my dear, you really must stop startling yourself like that. You might hurt someone!" _Thorn said sarcastically.

"_Well, how would you like to wake up to find you're being held down by some growling creature?"_ She lifted her head and looked around to him. She saw the worried look in his eyes and knew something wasn't right. _"What's wrong?"_

Thorn hesitated and looked down. He began explaining what he thought earlier. _"If Galbatorix learns about this, he'll use it against one or both of us. Once we part ways, not only can I not tell anyone about this, but we may never see each other and act friendly again. You must also tell Eragon that he cannot act differently because of our relationship. I wish we could always stay together, but if I have to sacrifice our relationship to save you, then so be it."_

At this, Saphira thought back to the star last night. To think she'd believed in a wish. _"I hate that this can't last. Why can't Galbatorix stop being an ass and just let people live free? It's not as if anyone could hurt him if he'd lift his iron fist! Why doesn't anything ever go right for me?"_ Saphira said sadly. She began to sob, which, being a dragon like she was, looked like a small blue mountain that's heaving and moaning.

Thorn looked at her strange, knowing that she didn't usually act like that. _"It's going to be ok. I'm still here; I won't leave until I have to. There's no need to cry."_

"_I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. It must be my hormones. I know you would never leave me unless you had to,"_ Saphira said, still recovering from her outburst. She wiped a tear from her eye and turned to look at Thorn. _"There has to be a way to fix this. If we work together, all of us, including Murtagh and Eragon, maybe we can free you from his rule."_

"_Maybe, but right now, let's not worry about that. It'll only cause us problems if we go around scheming to do something against him. Right now let's just worry about the present." _Thorn said this with an air of finality. He licked Saphira's cheek and got up. _"I'm going to find us some food. I'll be back soon."_

"_I love you, Thorn. I hope this works out…"_

Thorn smiled the best he could with his draconic face and took off. As he flew away, Saphira thought about how she could free him from Galbatorix.

A few minutes later, Thorn called Saphira with a note of amazed urgency to his voice. _"Saphira! You've got to see this! I've never seen anything like it before!"_

Saphira got up from her drawing in the sand on the ground. _"What is it, my love?"_

"_I don't know, but it's amazing. You really must come see," _Thorn replied, at the same time sending her a sort of mental homing signal.

"_Ok, I'm coming. I'd better like this, or you're going to owe me big time." _Saphira walked over to the ledge and took off, quickly gaining altitude and speed. It didn't take her long to find Thorn, who had flown up to meet her. When he saw her, he told her to follow him and started flying towards the lake. Saphira followed close behind, wondering what could possibly be so brilliant.

Thorn touched down in the sand on what looked like a large sand bar with trees that should have been more ragged looking than they were. He waited for her to land, then said, _"Close your eyes and grab onto my tail. I want you to see it to its full effect."_

Saphira sighed and did what he said. Thorn walked inside the trees and stopped a few feet in. _"Open your eyes."_

Saphira opened her eyes and gasped. What she saw before her was indeed the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

"_It's… It's beautiful… I've never seen anything like it!" _Saphira said with a look of total awe on her face. She walked over to Thorn and nuzzled his neck, eyes watering for no apparent reason. _"How did you find this? It looks like it's gone untouched for hundreds of years!"_

Thorn was just as amazed as her, though he wasn't expressing it quite as much. The crystal garden, if that was what it was, was quite a sight to behold. He walked over to what looked like a dedication tablet. What he saw further amazed him. _"It's a tomb. Someone made this for a dragon named Aura. Come read this inscription."_

Saphira walked over and read, _"Aura the dragon, Loving mate, Dedicated mother, A perfect soul. Sounds like whoever made this must have really loved their mate. They must have known a lot about magic, too, since crystal this beautiful is very rare."_

Thorn had walked further into the garden, and suddenly called to Saphira. _"Come look at this!" _Saphira walked to him and saw a dragon encased in the clear stone below her. _"That must be who the tablet is referring to. It's amazing that her body was preserved all this time."_ Saphira moved her head closer to the ground to get a better look. _"She has horrible wounds all over her body. She must have had a gruesome and painful death from the looks of them. I feel sorry for whoever was her mate."_

Saphira lay down on the crystal and closed her eyes. She had been holding back tears from the sight of the dead dragon's body, but she could no longer hold them. A tear fell from her chin, and when it hit the ground, the crystal monument suddenly lit up with a shining light. Small crystal rose buds started sprouting all around them, making the sight all the more incredible.

Suddenly they both heard a faint whisper of thought. _"I've heard that same sound before…"_ Saphira said. The whispers kept going, though nothing comprehendible was actually said by them.

"_I heard it yesterday when I was hunting for the fish over this lake. I wonder what's causing them," _Thorn replied without turning his head.

The whispers started to get louder. _"… Help me…"_ they heard from an invisible source. Suddenly, a bright orb of light started shining in front of the pair. A draconic form grew from the light and became a translucent glowing dragon. The light died down a bit, though it didn't stop shining. "…Help me…"The ghost said out loud. "…Save me from this hell..."

"_Who put you in this place? How can we save you from this tomb?"_ Saphira asked, genuinely afraid now.

"…My mate Glaedr has put me here. Galbatorix has stolen my soul and kept me from truly dying. I have lived in pain for almost five hundred years, never being able to heal, never able to die. I only have one wish: save me from this hell. Pass my message on to my only love." With that, the whispers began to die down and the light faded away. Saphira looked at the body below her to see it ringed with light, its eyes glowing and its mouth open in a silent scream. The whispers formed one last message, this one more powerful than the rest, though still barely audible: _"…Help me…"_

Thorn was standing above Saphira, who had fallen asleep on the crystal and had started moaning and shivering in her sleep soon after. He nudged her with his snout, waking her.

"_It was a dream…" _Saphira mumbled. _"I dreamed that a dragoness' ghost had appeared from these rocks and had told me to save her from the hell that Galbatorix had put her in. You were there too. I could have sworn it was real. She wanted me to pass her message on…"_

"_Well, let's go. You're obviously not fit to be out of the cave right now, I'll help you get back if you need it." _Thorn offered.

"_I'll be fine. You just get us some food; meet me back in the cave."_

Thorn walked her to the entrance of the tomb. As they went to fly away, they both looked back at the tomb. It looked… older, somehow. After they took off and parted ways, they both heard one last plea, this time a real one: _"…Save…Me…"_ and then they heard whispers until the monument was out of sight.

Saphira waited eagerly for Thorn to return with food. She'd only arrived at the cave two minutes ago, but she was already anxious for his return.

"_Saphira, I am coming back now. I can not find anything, the forest seems deserted. We'll have to wait until tomorrow,"_ He apologized.

"_That's okay, but you better not leave me with a wasted day…"_ Saphira said this with just enough mystery to turn Thorn on.

"_How do you know that much about me? I'm not going to cater to your every wish, you know." _Thorn said to her with an obvious note of sarcasm.

"_Well, look who's talking. You couldn't resist me if you said that in the ancient language. I know you males all want the same thing sooner or later," _Saphira triumphantly told him.

"_Damn you, why do you always win? Why can't you ever give me a choice?"_ Thorn only said that to play along with her game. They both knew what the other wanted, what with the link between mated dragons' minds. He landed in the cave to see (and smell) Saphira's form waiting in the shadows. He went over to her, dropping down beside her and giving her a sloppy wet lick on the cheek.

"_Gross, I've got dragon germs! Get them off!" _She said playfully.

"_I made it extra wet and sloppy just for you."_ Thorn rolled onto his back, playfully refusing Saphira's foreplay.

_You know you want this!" _Saphira crooned in her sexiest voice. She silently moved her tail up to stroke his sheath. When she touched it, Thorn initially tried to continue the play refusal, but finally gave in when she continued. When the head of his member poked out, she reached her neck over and wrapped her tongue around his dick. By now Thorn had gone limp, his tongue rolled out of his open mouth.

Saphira marveled in the surprisingly pleasant taste of his penis. He was panting underneath her, limp from her pleasuring him. He was halfway out by now and lengthening fast. She stopped bobbing and just wrapped her tongue as many times as she could around him. He was basically using her tongue to pleasure himself on the way out of his sheath. When he was fully out, Saphira said to him in a husky voice, _"Now, where's my payment?"_

Thorn woke from his trance to see her sopping wet pussy lips right next to his face. She was still ready to please him, but was making it a trade. He stretched his neck out and started cleaning the leaking pussy juices from her hindquarters. Saphira tensed up, an exact opposite of Thorn's going limp. She began to lick him again, but this time she was trying for the finish.

Thorn kept licking around her lips, never actually touching her pink rose. She was putting out more and more of her juices with each lick. Saphira let off her scent, right next to his nose. Thorn smelled it and loved her all the more for it. He finished cleaning her scales and finally entered her with his tongue. She tasted like she smelled, like rosemary and cookies. She was clenching his tongue softly, giving off more of her scent. Thorn had just the right amount of skill to take her to the edge but never push her off.

Saphira was drooling all over his dick, from the taste and her own pleasure. She was pleasuring Thorn as he was her. Every time a drop of precum would ooze out of his member, she would lick it up. Like Thorn, she had the skill to bring him away from the edge before he could fall.

They went on like this for several minutes until, as if by some unspoken agreement, they let each other go over the edge. Saphira was oozing and clenching on Thorn's tongue, Thorn throbbing and squirting on hers. This was a gentler affair than their other sex acts, one to merely strengthen their bonds. Their orgasms didn't last very long, but they were better and more pleasurable than the rest.

When they were done, they cleaned each other up. They got up and moved into a deeper part of the cave to sleep. Saphira lay down next to Thorn, who also lay down and wrapped his wing around her. They slept belly-to-belly, looking into each other's eyes. They silently communicated a message of trust and love.

Review! Then tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter.

I would've said it in the ancient language, but I didn't know the words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any character in this story except Saraha the elf and Aura the dragon.

This story is copyright (c) 2007 by me, Calkulater, so no stealing!

Chapter 5

Saphira Prepares

Saphira slowly became aware of the feelings of reality seeping into her dreams. She tried to keep her dreams alive, but the loud orange colors of dawn were winning the battle against her subconscious. She finally opened her eyes because the strain of staying asleep was giving her a headache. She was still in the same position as she fell asleep in. Thorn had his pale red wing draped over her deep blue form. He was still snoring loudly and forming a puddle of drool from his dangling tongue. Saphira squirmed a bit to let off some of the heat that had collected between their bodies during the night. At the sudden change in temperature against his side, Thorn woke in mid-snore with a loud snort.

"_Morning, love,"_ Saphira said.

"_Do you always have to wake up so early? I was in the middle of a very… pleasing dream," _Thorn implied to the amusement of Saphira. _"I was very near done with the dream; you always wake me up right at the best part." _

Saphira suddenly noticed something poking into her side. _"I certainly hope you weren't having fun with someone other than your most beautiful bride."_ She points to his throbbing erection.

"_I resent that remark! That was very rude!"_ He said this in the most surprised and shocked voice he could manage. _"I happen to think that adultery is very human-like."_

"_Well, then, if you haven't been 'seeing' another female, then I suggest you put that thing away before I do it myself."_ Thorn's eyes went wide and he acted scared. His erection continued to jab Saphira in the side.

Saphira gave him a playful swat for his "humanic" actions, acting deeply offended. _"You've already given up on me. You males, always looking for a good one night stand only to leave your partner pregnant and hungry. I hope you can 'persuade' me to forgive you…"_

"_I don't get a say in this? What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm tired of playing married humans. Shall we go hunt? I think I'm in the mood for some nice fresh 'meat',"_ she said with an obvious grin. Thorn laughs at the double meaning. He tries to get up from his position next to her only to drop back to his side when she grabs his slightly erect member with her tail.

"_Please, Saphira, the only thing that can get me out of sex with a beautiful dragoness is food. Besides, I'm willing to bet that you're just as, if not more, hungry than me,"_ he tells her in his best spoiled kid voice.

Knowing she'd lost, she unwraps her tail from his rod to join him in the hunt. Thorn struts to the mouth of the cave, Saphira fuming slightly from being beaten. Thorn takes off into the crisp morning sky, hovering a few yards away to wait for Saphira.

She prepares to take off, taking as much time as possible. She pumps her wings hard to get airborne, to find that it is way harder than she remembered. She furiously moves waves of air with her wings, finally lifting from the ground. It takes her a lot longer than usual to get up to gliding speed. When she finally passes Thorn, he turns to follow her.

As they catch an updraft to move higher into the sky, Thorn's stomach growls loudly, making Saphira nearly fall from the sky with laughter. Thorn gives her a look to silence her. She only laughs harder.

Several minutes later, they were flying silently over the forest, looking for food. Saphira had stopped laughing when her stomach started to growl as loud as Thorn's. Now, they flew side by side scanning for prey. Saphira spots a large moose below them and tells Thorn to take care of it.

"_Why can't you kill your own prey?"_

"_Because you're the one that's supposed to support your pregnant mate."_

Thorn grumbles and drops into a silent dive. He comes up from the kill a minute later with his talons covered in blood. _"We'll have to eat our fill here; it's too heavy to carry back to the cave."_

They dive to the carcass, Thorn picking out a tasty morsel for her. She swallows it whole and motions for him to eat as well. They eat in silence, their snouts brushing up against each other. Thorn finishes first, and sits down to clean his talons. When he's done, he's amazed to see that Saphira still isn't finished eating. _"Damn, Saphira, where are you putting all that meat?"_

"_I don't know why, but I'm still hungry. It must be the developing eggs. Glaedr told me I'd be hungry a lot when I'm pregnant. It won't stay like this forever though. The eggs only take about a week to finish developing. After I lay them, we'll be free for about two months until they hatch. Then we will have to tend to the hatchlings a lot."_

"_Who's Glaedr?"_

"_He's my dragon mentor, if you promise—no, swear—in the ancient language that you won't tell anyone about him, I'll take you to meet him. He's actually kind of cool for his age."_

Thorn swears to her that he'll never tell anyone about Glaedr. _"I think you look kind of sexy when you're all fat and heavy like this. I'm going to miss it after you lay."_

"_Well, I could always use magic…"_

"_It wouldn't be the same. Besides, I like you for your personality regardless of how you look," _Thorn told her, which caused her to strut around the clearing. _"I also love your skills…"_

"_You're not lacking in that department either,"_ she implied. She then walked over to her mate and licked his snout clean of the blood dulling his scales. Thorn returned the favor, only he did it with love for his mate, a sort of cleaning kiss.

"_I love you, Thorn,"_ she said, wondering why she ever acted hostile in their first meeting.

"_I love you as well, Saphira,"_ he replied, wondering how he could ever have thought of hurting her in their first encounter.

As they were flying back to the cave, Saphira suddenly felt an incredible urge to make a nest for her eggs. Thorn was carrying the rest of the moose nearby when he felt Saphira's urge. He just let her drop to the trees to gather her materials; she'd told him about this earlier. She came up with all four claws holding massive branches and even a few uprooted trees. She also held a mass of the underbrush in her curled tail. Thorn was actually impressed with the amount of stuff she was carrying, which probably weighed a total of around five tons or more. Saphira was only labored a small bit by her load, she must have been strengthened by her hormones.

Thorn landed in the cave and quickly moved so Saphira could drop her load. She hovered above the ledge and threw the objects into the cave as far as she could manage. Then she touched down and started dragging logs into their positions on the cave floor, the nest already taking form. Saphira seemed to be doing this subconsciously as she conversed with Thorn in a perfectly normal voice.

"_I wonder how long it takes for the hatchlings to be weaned. Hopefully they won't take up a significant portion of our time together,"_ she said.

"_We still have to think of names for them. If one of them is a red female, I want her to be named Rose." _

"_Okay, but may I ask why?" _Saphira looks at him strangely.

"_You know, Rose daughter of Thorn…"_

Saphira shrugs, the overall skeleton of the nest complete. She begins to spread the brush around the nest to make it a very cozy bed. She then invites Thorn to come lay in the nest with her. He lies down next to her and marvels at how comfortable the bed is. _"Wow, Saphira, for a first timer at this, you're very good at it."_

"_Do you like it? If it's comfortable for us, then I know it is good for the hatchlings. Too bad we will only be able to sleep in this bed for two nights until I lay the eggs."_

"_Well, we can make those two nights worthwhile…"_

_"Fine, but be gentle. I can't have you squishing the babies before they're even born."_

Thorn scooches closer to his mate, immediately increasing the warmth between them. He nuzzled Saphira's neck, giving her a quick lick on the chin. Saphira closed her eyes, Thorn having hit a nerve on her neck. He licked the same spot again. _"Do you like that?"_

Saphira was stretching her neck out for Thorn's attentions. Apparently she was enjoying it. She didn't want to have all the fun, so she reached around with her tail and twined it around his slightly erect member, causing Thorn to go limp with pleasure. She then started licking his neck, trying for the same sweet spot that he had hit with her. Thorn was too caught up with the sensations between his hind legs to notice.

He rolled over on to his back to give Saphira better access. She noticed a bit of moose meat stuck in between two of his toes. She licked it out, causing Thorn to go crazy. _"Thorn, I never would have expected a dragon to be ticklish. You realize of course that I can use that against you."_

"_Y…Ok, just don't… stop,"_ he gasped. Saphira wrapped her tongue around his cock, marveling in the wonderful taste of it. She blew warm smoke over it, just to see his reaction. Thorn went so limp, she thought he died. If it weren't for his rapid panting and the occasional fluttering of one of his wings, he could have been dead.

Saphira could feel him getting close, though from the colors in his mind, she would have known anyways. She then takes what she can into her mouth, being careful not to jab him with a tooth. She licks up and down, all the while blowing smoke on his erection. Thorn suddenly tenses up a bit and shoots a small flame as he throbs in Saphira's maw.

Saphira saw him shoot the fire ball and felt the taste of his cum in her mouth. She had to swallow quickly to keep it from getting on his red scales. Luckily, he wasn't having one of his record orgasms, so she didn't have too hard a time keeping up. When it was over, Saphira came as close to a kiss as a dragon can get with Thorn, their long tongues fighting for the other's mouth. Thorn tasted his own cum in her mouth, it tasted like it would perfectly complement the flavor of her juices. They went on like this, fighting each other's tongues, for several minutes, until they could not hold their breath any longer.

"_I love you Thorn."_

"_As do I, my love."_

And with that, they dropped off to sleep.

_"No, Thorn, I'd love to, but we can't tonight. I'm afraid something might happen to the eggs. I promise you, as soon as I'm done laying them, we can do this, but not now," _Saphira explained.

"_Alright, but we can still sleep together, right?"_

"_Of course we can sleep together, silly, there's nothing wrong with you protecting me throughout the night!" _Saphira said. _"Now, we need to get some rest. I want to be rejuvenated when the time comes to lay, not tired. Good night, Thorn. I love you."_

"_Good night, Saphira. I love you, and I always will."_

Saphira was already asleep. Thorn drapes his wing over her like all the nights before and lays his neck on hers. He soon drops off to sleep as well.

scenario one

scenario two

The next morning, Thorn woke up to find that Saphira was still asleep. He wanted to surprise her with some fresh meat when she woke up as sort of a draconic baby shower, so he silently got up from the bed of leaves and took off from the ledge. It was still dark with no hint of the sun rising, though the moon was bright enough to pass as the sun. Thorn found a small updraft, taking it up to the clouds he found that he could actually see in much finer detail due to the lower amount of glare.

Thorn caught sight of another moose about two miles to the northwest, but decided that he'd go for something a bit more luxurious. Suddenly he remembered Saphira telling him about an elven town nearby, so he flew in the direction that she said it was in. Sure enough, when he rounded a hill, he saw quite a few fires and lit windows. He flew towards the town, hoping they would at least allow him to explain before attacking.

Thorn landed at the edge of the forest, in a large clearing that looked like many people trained there. He walked over to a building that smelled as if they made gourmet dishes, and stuck his massive head in a window to have a look. When he looked in the window, he was greeted by an elf screaming, "Enemy dragon! We're under attack!"

Not wanting a large scale mob on his claws, he spoke into the elf's mind, "Quiet, elf, I am not hostile towards you or anyone else here. I am looking for a gourmet dish for my mate, can you set me up?"

The elf stopped screaming and cautiously approached the large red snout peering into his kitchen. "Dragon, if you are not hostile, then let me touch your nose. If you so much as scratch me I'll call for help!"

Thorn did as asked, proving that he was not hostile. The elf asked what he would like, and was told to make the biggest and best dish he could manage for a dragon. The elf immediately got to work getting pots, pans, and stone bake wares for making the monumental dish. Not wanting to arrive back before Saphira awoke, Thorn said a few words in the ancient language to speed the elf along. The elf approached him to ask for a light on the stove. Thorn blew as small a flame he could onto the torch held by the elf (That meaning it wasn't a very small flame), who quickly cried "Okay, it's lit!" Thorn chuckled to himself at the elf's obvious distress. Who said he couldn't be a _little_ evil from time to time?

The elf seemed to be flying through his kitchen, flinging meat, spices, utensils, pots, you name it, across the room, Thorn's magic allowing him to catch them before they fell. In all of about twenty minutes, the dish that would normally have taken two or even three days to make was done, wrapped in confectioner's paper for the flight back. Thorn summoned some gold into the elf's pocket with magic and flew off with the dish.

Saphira woke to a wonderful smell permeating the cave. She immediately opened her eyes to find Thorn standing just yards away with the most beautiful dish of food she'd ever seen. It was some animal that looked about as big as a horse piled high with many of a dragon's favorite side dishes. She asked Thorn what the dish was for, and he replied, _"Why, Saphira, it's for you! I went to the elven city over the hill to get it for you, as a present for your… ah… erm… well, your pregnancy, I guess. I just wanted to do something to celebrate our bond. I hope you like it!"_

"_Thank you, Thorn. I don't know what to say, though this was unexpected."_

Saphira walks over and licks Thorn on his cheek. She examines the food to see many of her favorites piled high. The smell makes her mouth water as she goes to take a bite. Thorn stands next to her awaiting her approval. Saphira grabs a chunk of the meat and marvels at the incredible blend of spices. Sweet, sour, bitter, salty, and spicy all blended into one perfect flavor. She nods her approval to Thorn and he joins her. They eat side by side, as usual brushing snouts as they devour the scrumptious meat and side dishes.

Several minutes later, they finally finish the meat. Saphira immediately drops off to sleep, much to the surprise of Thorn. He walks over and cleans the leftover juices from her snout, careful not to wake her. He then cleaned his own muzzle and lies down next to her, draping his wing over her side. He takes the position of lookout for his bride, protecting her from any possible dangers that could arise.

Saphira slowly starts to fade away, one of a pregnant dragon's defenses while sleeping. Thorn's interest in the process was renewed; he made a mental note to ask this Glaedr character how it worked. He kept on the watch until Saphira was totally gone. When she was totally disappeared, he laid his head on her invisible shoulder to get a bit more comfortable.

Thorn tried to keep his eyes open, but his full stomach combined with the warmth of his bride and the softness of the nest made him nod off. He didn't resist knowing that hardly anything could do much harm to them anyways. The two dragons slept the day away, their dreams occasionally merging.

Okay, another marathon (not really) chapter up and ready for scrutinizing by you guys. Thus, I hand the mic to you for reviews!

Next chapter anytime within the next week, hopefully this weekend.

BTW, FurryGeek helped be edit this one a bit, just saying so that I don't leave him out!

Also, if you _really_ want to see one of your own ideas for the plot in this story, feel free to pm or email me with you idea. I'll try to fit it in, if I think it goes along with the storyline. Another note: if you guys don't start reviewing the story, how am I going to know what's good and bad about it? I refuse to write any more on this until I have at least 15 good reviews from different people.


	6. Question?

Just wondering if you guys think I should continue this story… It's been 2 years and I've forgotten the story line. If anyone wants to take over for me and continue writing it, send me a private message through and I'll get back to you. I know a bunch of people have been waiting for a new chapter but I'm just not interested in writing a story like this anymore. I guess I can but with real life issues it'll be slow going.

Also, IF I do continue it, I'm gonna change the story line because I don't feel like writing a sex story. It'll definitely still have S/T fluff but not as much.


End file.
